Decisão
by Buuu-chan
Summary: OneShot InuKag. InuYasha finalmente se decidiu. Afinal... Kikyou ou Kagome? Espero que gostem da Fic!:P


OneShot InuKag. Considero-a minha primeira FanFic de InuYasha.

--

**Decisão**

-InuYasha... – Kagome chamou.

-Hum?... – InuYasha olhou para Kagome ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

-OSUWARI!... OSUWARI!... OSUWARIII! – Gritou fazendo InuYasha se esborrachar no chão.

-KAGOME!! POR QUE FEZ ISSO!? – Gritou InuYasha, se levantando vagarosamente depois daquele enorme Osuwari.

-Hunf! – Resmungou Kagome, que logo foi em direção ao poço come ossos. – _InuYasha seu idiota! Por que sempre tem que ser tão grosso!?_ – Reclamava e reclamava de InuYasha e enfim chegou ao poço.

Olhou para o poço com receio de entrar, mas logo mudou de opinião.

-_Só voltarei quando ele me pedir desculpas! _– Pensou e logo entrou no poço.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha fingia não ligar, mas no fundo estava louco para ir atrás da colegial.

-InuYasha, você não vai atrás dela? – Miroku disse.

-Eu!? Ir atrás daquela bruxa!? Feh! – Resmungou InuYasha.

-InuYasha! – Sango disse com tom de repreensão.

-Seu idiota! Deixou a Kagome magoada!! – Reclamou Shippou que até o momento não tinha aparecido na conversa (N.A- Nem na Fic!xD).

-Feh! – Resmungou mais uma vez. – Eu só disse a verdade! Que a comida dela é péssima!

- InuYasha, isso não é verdade! A comida da Kagome-chan é boa! – Sango se opôs a InuYasha.

- Concordo com a Sangozinha! – Disse o Monge.

-Isso aí! Eu também! – Concordou o pequeno youkai.

-Fehh! – InuYasha continuou a resmungar.

Kagome chegou a sua era, e logo foi para sua casa, já que estava lá ia aproveitar muito bem, porque poderia demorar anos para que InuYasha a pedisse desculpas. Já subia as escadas quando sua mãe chamou-a:

- Kagome! – Chamou ao ver sua filha.

-Sim, mamãe... – Disse com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pensava que só iria vir semana que vem. Porque veio mais cedo? – Perguntou curiosa.

-... Acho que não vou voltar mais para aquela era! – Disse subindo as escadas e deixando sua mãe na curiosidade.

Logo estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

- _InuYasha... Seu idiota... Você adora brigar comigo não é!?_ – Ficava olhando para o teto como se ali, tivesse algo interessante.

InuYasha estava sentado balançando as pernas como se esperasse por algo, mas este "algo" não aparecia.

-Érr... Vou dar uma volta! – Disse se levantando.

-Sim, sim!- Sorriu Sango. – _Vai logo pedir desculpas, vai!_

- E nem pensem que eu vou atrás da Kagome!

-Hum? Isso nem tinha passado por minha cabeça. – Miroku disse com uma cara pensativa. – _Tenho certeza que ele vai atrás dela!_

-Hum... – Deu um salto e logo sumiu da vista de Miroku, Sango e Shippou.

-Quando é que eles vão parar de brigar? – Resmungou Shippou.

-Não sei Shippou, realmente não sei... – Miroku disse.

-Espero que ele faça as pazes com Kagome-chan logo!

InuYasha chegou a "Era da Kagome" mais emburrado do que nunca!

-Feh! Que idiota que a Kagome é! Nem pense que irei pedir desculpas, Kagome! – Disse entrando na casa de Kagome (N.A- Não pede nem licença, que mal educado!). No momento Kagome entrava em sua banheira (N.A- No banheiro!xD).

-KAGOME! – InuYasha apenas gritou. Mas Kagome não o escutou (N.A- SURDA!!).

- InuYasha! – A Mãe de Kagome chamou. – Por que está aqui?

-Vim buscar Kagome!

-Mas ela disse que não iria mais a outra Era.

- Ela... Ela disse isso? – Arregalou os olhos não gostando nada daquele comentário que Kagome falou a sua mãe.

-Sim.

-... KAGOME! – Gritou subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto da Kagome. – Kagome? – Disse ao abrir a porta do quarto e não a ver ali. – _Onde ela está? _– Ouviu algum som no banheiro e logo correu e entrou gritando por Kagome.

Kagome finalmente percebeu que InuYasha estava ali. Corou, ela estava NUA!

-SEU TARADO! – Gritava completamente corada – OSUWARI!

"POOOFT" – Foi o som que se ouviu depois disso.

-ISSO DOEU! – Disse com raiva.

-Você mereceu seu tarado! – Reclamou levantando-se da banheira.

-Érr... – InuYasha corou completamente- Kagome?...

-Hum? – Não entendia porque ele estava corado.

-Você está pelada e eu to vendo sabe... – Corou mais ainda.

-AHHH SEU PERVERTIDO!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!

"POOOOOOFT" – Parece que desta vez o tombo tinha sido mais forte.

-SAI DAQUI SEU TARADO! – Disse Kagome já com uma toalha escondendo o corpo.

InuYasha saiu correndo dali fechando a porta com tudo,estava completamente vermelho. Kagome logo se trocou e saiu do banheiro encontrando InuYasha sentado ao lado da porta.

-Kagome, vamos voltar!! – Disse puxando o braço da colegial.

-NÃO! Eu não vou voltar! – Disse se soltando da mão de InuYasha.

-Por que!? – Disse com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você ainda pergunta!? – Ficou de costas para InuYasha e apenas foi para seu quarto. InuYasha apenas a seguiu e também entrou no quarto.

-Você é um idiota, InuYasha! – Disse voltando a olhar InuYasha.

-... – Ficou em silêncio, quem sabe assim ela esquecia e voltava.

-Não voltarei nunca mais! – Disse com tom de raiva em sua voz.

-Mais... – InuYasha a segurava pelos ombros.

-Mais o quê? – Perguntou estando meio curiosa.

-Você tem que voltar! – Disse chacoalhando Kagome.

-Por que deveria? – Disse querendo saber os motivos de InuYasha a querer por perto. Ele sempre era tão rude com ela, mas quem sabe ele mostrasse que se importava com ela e que gostava de estar ao lado dela?

-Oras! Você é a minha detectora de fragmentos! – Disse simples.

-... Então... Eu sou apenas isso para você? – Disse com a tristeza estampada em sua face. Olhava nos olhos de InuYasha, mas o mesmo ficou em silêncio. – Eu sou uma mera detectora de fragmentos... – Retirou as mãos de InuYasha de seus ombros. – Você não precisa de mim, vai conseguir resolver isso sem problemas. – Olhou para seu despertador e viu que já eram 22:00 Horas. – Já está tarde amanhã tenho aula, vá embora!

-... Não vou. – Disse. – Só vou se você for comigo! – Disse fazendo bico com uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

-Então esperará para sempre, pois não voltarei! – Disse voltando a ficar nervosa, mas logo se acalmou, desligou a luz e deitou-se em sua cama como se InuYasha não estivesse ali.

-... Tudo bem. – Disse InuYasha.

-_Ufa! Ele vai embora! _– Pensou.

- Então esperarei aqui para sempre! – Disse se sentando ao lado da cama de Kagome.

Kagome abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama olhando para InuYasha, resmungou alguma coisa para ele e voltou a se deitar. Como ele era teimoso! Porque ele não pedia desculpas hein? Seria tão mais simples!

Adormeceu alguns minutos depois, estava cansada. E também não tinha nada com que se preocupar, InuYasha não iria fazer nada.

Ele a olhava dormir, conseguia ouvir da distância que estava a respiração dela. Dormia tranqüila. Sorriu mesmo não desejando sorrir. Ela era tão boba!... Ele era tão bobo!...

Kagome acordou no meio da madrugada e olhou para o relógio, eram 3:00 da manhã. Olhou em sua volta, mas não conseguia enxergar nada, estava tudo muito escuro. Tinha vontade de beber água. Levantou-se calmamente com medo de acordar InuYasha, mas logo pensou que ele provavelmente estava de "guarda" então não ligou em sair fazendo barulho.

InuYasha apenas olhou-a se levantando e perguntou:

-Onde está indo? – Perguntou com aquele tom de que mandava nela e no resto do mundo.

- Vou beber água não posso!? – Disse ironicamente.

-Olha Kagome... Me-Me Des...

-InuYasha... – Disse interrompendo InuYasha.

-Quê? – Perguntou com tom de raiva. Ela o interrompeu justo na hora que iria se desculpar! Mas agora é que ele não ia se desculpar mesmo!

-Você sabe o por que de brigarmos tanto? – Disse sentando-se ao lado de InuYasha, havia perdido a vontade de beber água.

-... Não sei. – Respondeu-a

-Hum... –Olhava séria para qualuqer lugar menos para InuYasha. Não conseguia enxergar nada, mas InuYasha conseguia não é? – Você... Só quer que eu esteja ao seu lado por eu poder detectar fragmentos? Eu... Sou apenas isso para você?

-... – Olhava-a melancolicamente enquanto ela olhava para o outro lado escondendo sua face dele. – Você... Não é apenas isso para mim, Kagome.

-... – Ficou calada, mas passou a tentar enxergar InuYasha o que não conseguia.

-Olha me... Me... Me desculpe! – Disse rapidamente o "desculpe". – Você é... muito... Muito... Importante para mim. – Disse ficando corado, teve sorte pelo local estar escuro, não queria que Kagome o visse assim.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez que InuYasha dizia algo assim para ela. Corou rapidamente, e logo virou sua face para o outro lado.

InuYasha percebeu que ela havia corado e isso só o fez ficar mais corado ainda.

-Sabe InuYasha... Você é muito especial para mim. – Disse ainda escondendo sua face de InuYasha.

-... Mentirosa! – Disse ficando ainda mais corado. – Pare de falar mentiras! – Resmungou.

-Eu... Não estou mentindo InuYasha. – Disse virando sua face para InuYasha. – Eu... Eu amo você. – Disse tocando a face corada do hanyou.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos, ela falou que o amava!! Ficou em silêncio não tinha o que falar e mesmo se tivesse não conseguiria falar de qualquer maneira, havia ficado assustado com aquilo tudo.

- Entendo sua reação. – Disse tirando a mão de face do hanyou. – Você não me ama, por isso eu entendo. – Levantou-se calmamente, tinha uma forte vontade de chorar por que ela tinha que amar um homem que já ama outra pessoa!? Por quê? – Eu... Vou voltar a dormir, boa noite. – Deitou-se na cama segurando aquele choro que queria tanto sair. -

InuYasha a viu voltar para sua cama, mas não fez nada. Seu coração ainda batia rapidamente e seu rosto ainda estava vermelho. Demorou alguns minutos para ele se acalmar e quando se acalmou lembrou das palavras de Kagome "_Você não me ama, por isso eu entendo."_. Olhou para Kagome parecia que esta já tinha adormecido.

-_Kagome sofre por minha indecisão..._ – Fitava o chão tristemente. – _Eu... Não quero que ela sofra... Eu que queria tanto protegê-la, mas estou fazendo-a sofrer... Eu vou acabar com isso!_

Já havia amanhecido, acordou e sentou-se na cama, olhou para InuYasha, ele não conseguiu ficar a noite acordado e dormia. Sorriu ao ver a cena, mas logo se entristeceu ao lembrar do que havia acontecido anteriormente. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando espantar tudo aquilo de sua mente, mas não conseguiu. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, voltaria com InuYasha para a outra Era, afinal, ele havia pedido desculpas! E mesmo se quisesse ir para a escola, já estava atrasada!

Desceu as escadas e ouviu sua mãe dizer um "Bom Dia!" Deu um pequeno sorriso pra ela e foi comer algo, pensou em fazer vários lanches para levar para seus amigos da outra Era, mas não tinha animo para isso. Comeu seu café vagarosamente, ao acabar subiu as escadas para trocar de roupa, não iria de pijama para a outra Era né? Foi ao quarto e pegou sua típica roupa de colegial com que sempre ia a Era Feudal, olhou para ele por uns instantes, sorriu mais uma vez ao ver a cena, ele iria ficar com torcicolo. Foi para o banheiro e se trocou, agora só tinha que esperar InuYasha acordar, enquanto isso não tinha nada de interessante para fazer, não tinha animo para nada. Viu então, pela janela, que fazia um belo dia de sol lá fora resolveu então, ficar lá até que InuYasha acordasse.

-Ahh! – Finalmente havia acordado. – Droga! Eu caí no sono. – Olhou para a cama e não a viu, já estava acordada? Ficou nervoso, ele havia finalmente decidido e contaria a ela sua decisão, mas não sabia qual seria a reação dela. Demorou a levantar estava muito nervoso! Ao levantar-se saiu lentamente do quarto.

Estava ali em frente à porta de sua casa olhando o belo dia que fazia, não mostrava felicidade, mas também não mostrava-se triste, tinha na face uma expressão melancólica, mas que não poderia ser considerada como triste. Enquanto ali fora o dia estava lindo e bem ensolarado, dentro dela o dia estava triste e chuvoso. Levantou-se ao ver que a porta de sua casa se abria. E ele saía por ela.

O olhou por uns segundos sem mudar a expressão de sua face, mas logo deu um pequeno sorriso a ele. – Bom Dia, InuYasha! Vamos?

-Vamos? Pra onde? – Não entendia o que ela queria dizer.

-Para a Era Feudal! – Disse o óbvio.

-Ué! Mudou de opinião!? – Disse fitando-a.

- Você pediu desculpas esqueceu? E eu aceitei! – Sorriu mais uma vez para ele. E passou a andar em direção ao poço.

-Kagome... – Chamou-a a seguindo.

-Que foi? – Disse andando a frente de InuYasha.

-Eu decidi! – InuYasha disse estando nervoso.

-Decidiu o quê!? – Não entendia.

-Eu decidi... Com quem... Vou ficar... Você ou... Kikyou. – Estava tão nervoso não sabia o que ela diria da decisão dele!

Parou de andar na mesma hora, ele havia decidido!?...

-Você... Decidiu? – Disse virando de supetão na direção dele.

-Decidi... – Disse nervoso.

-E o que você decidiu?...

Ele coçou a cabeça, havia perdido a fala o mesmo que havia acontecido na noite passada.

-O que você decidiu InuYasha!? – Já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Eu... Eu...

-AH! Não to com paciência para brincadeira ta!? – Virou-se de costas para ele e foi em direção ao poço.

Droga! Deste jeito nunca conseguiria falar nada a ela! Assim ela ficaria com raiva dele.

-Espere Kagome! – Correu atrás dela.

Virou-se para ele com cara emburrada. – Olha eu não estou com paciência para essas gracinhas!

Ele tentou falar mais uma vez o que havia decidido, mas novamente não conseguiu! Maldição! Porque não conseguia!?

Ela ficou a esperar por alguns instantes que ele falasse, mas ele não o fez.

-Idiota! – Virou-se novamente de costas a ele, mas seu pulso foi segurado por ele e logo depois foi puxada fazendo voltar a olhar para ele.

Ele não conseguia falar, ele já havia tentado, mas não conseguiu. Então só tinha um jeito dele mostrar sua decisão, demonstrando-a.

-Olha InuYasha vamos logo porque... – Arregalou os olhos, foi interrompida por um beijo!Ele a beijou! O que isso significava? Ele... Havia decidido ficar com ela!?

O beijo foi curto ela estava confusa com aquilo.

-...InuYasha... Porque você?...

-Eu... Eu decidi ficar com você Kagome!

-Mas e a Kikyou? – Disse fitando-o.

-... Ontem, decidi que não queria mais fazê-la sofrer, Kagome. Então resolvi acabar logo isso tudo... Então comecei a pensar nos meus sentimentos por vocês duas... Kikyou foi meu primeiro amor foi um grande amor, que foi facilmente destruído por causa do desgraçado do Naraku! – Rangeu os dentes ao se lembrar daquele ser nojento. – Mas aí, eu conheci você Kagome.

Ela o olhou com doçura, o que o deixou um pouco corado.

- Você é uma idiota! – Levou um empurrão de Kagome. – Mas... Eu até gosto disso.

Ela o olhou pelo canto do olho fazendo cara feia.

-Eu passei a estar sempre ao seu lado. Passamos muitos momentos bons e ruins juntos... E eu acabei me apaixonando por você e aos poucos esta paixão se tornou amor. Acho que eu... Deixei de amar a Kikyou há um tempo...

-Sei – Kagome disse não acreditando muito naquilo tudo. – E porque você sempre a protegia feito louco?

-Eu não faço o mesmo por você?...

Ela o fitou e apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

-Acho que tenho um pouco de culpa por Kikyou ter morrido, por isso não quero que ela vá para o mundo dos mortos sem que eu tenha pelo menos tentado protegê-la.

-... E porque demorou tanto para se decidir?

-Eu... Não entendo muito bem meus sentimentos Kagome. Mas agora sei que... – Colocou a mão no queixo da colegial. – Eu te amo.

A beijou demonstrando tudo aquilo que sentia. Ela correspondeu deixando uma lágrima de felicidade cair de um de seus olhos. Parecia até um sonho! Agora ela já não tinha um amor não correspondido agora, ela não iria mais sofrer por ele "amar" outra mulher. Porque agora, ele também a amava!

**FIM**


End file.
